


Patiently Impatient

by AbbyWritesTrash



Series: Trans!Yuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dick Touching, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Oral, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: After waiting (not so) very patiently for the last 6 months, Yuri finally gets his hands on Otabek.





	Patiently Impatient

Otabek doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. All he knows is that Yuri has rendered him senseless, his hands continually sweeping through Otabek’s hair as he pulls him closer and kisses him more desperately. Yuri is grinding against him, the lack of a bulge in his underwear going completely unnoticed as Yuri uses his tongue and teeth in ways Otabek totally hasn’t dreamed about for months. Yuri is even letting Otabek touch him, something unheard of up until this point, finally letting his soft warm hands cup his chest as Yuri arches into it and mewls against his lips.

They started dating almost immediately after Otabek moved to Russia, swapping his home rink for Yuri’s, and it’s been a blissful and frustrating 6 months since then. Otabek is patient, more so than Yuri, so when they talk about Yuri’s sex in comparison to his gender, he makes sure to slow the relationship down to a crawl. They have all the time in the world, he’d told Yuri, and apparently 6 months is more than enough for Yuri to wait, having eagerly pressed Otabek into the mattress as soon as he entered his bedroom. They’ve done all this before, but Yuri has always been tentative and careful. Today he feels reckless, the dull ache between his legs growing more and more as they slide their tongues against one another.

Yuri pulls back from the kiss and Otabek immediately goes for the soft spot on Yuri’s neck, where his collar and his throat meet, grazing his teeth against the unmarked skin there. Yuri is whining softly, a sound that makes Otabek already want to come, but then Yuri’s hand is taking hold of Otabek’s much larger one and guiding it down his body, between his legs. Otabek can already feel the heat as he presses his hand against him, even through Yuri’s boxers. This is new, it’s completely uncharted territory for the both of them and Otabek can feel his hand shaking against Yuri, but it’s soothed softly by Yuri’s slender fingers smoothing over his hand and encouraging him to touch and feel. “Shit, Beka.” It’s the first time Yuri has sounded like that.

“Are you sure? Really sure, Yura?” Otabek is already (embarrassingly) breathless, his hand still tentatively cupping between Yuri’s spread thighs. Otabek could stop here, happily, but Yuri’s fingernails are gripping into the skin on the back of his hand. Yuri nods, moaning softly as he presses Otabek’s hand ever closer and begins to grind against it.

“Done waiting, just want you to touch me, Beka.” Otabek knows it’s meant to be forceful and strong, but Yuri’s voice is wavering, even with such little stimulation. He’s rocking against Otabek’s hand in jerky motions and Otabek can hardly think, he’s pretty sure he’s going to stop breathing eventually just from watching Yuri and feeling how wet he’s getting under his boxers. His cock is straining against his own boxers and his brain only starts working again when Yuri starts to talk. “Can I take them off?” Otabek doesn’t have a clue which of them Yuri’s talking about (let’s face it, he’s struggling to remember his own name right now), but he nods anyway, reluctantly letting Yuri slip off of his lap.

Watching Yuri strip off his boxers is torture and Otabek has to slip one of his hands into his boxers to grip his cock and calm down a little. It’s awful because despite not being a fan of his own body, Yuri still knows how sexy Otabek finds him and he lavishes the attention. He slips his fingers into the back of his boxers and slowly pushes them down under the curve of his ass, his green eyes watching Beka’s every move. Yuri drops the boxers to the floor before he climbs back on the bed while Otabek tries desperately to maintain eye contact instead of just staring at the parts of Yuri’s body he hasn’t seen before.

Yuri slips his fingers under Otabek’s boxers, his nails catching on the sensitive skin of his lower stomach, and then drags them down, purposely letting his nails continue their path downwards, making Otabek’s hips buck. Once they’re off, Yuri finally takes his place back on top of Otabek’s lap, this time grinding down against his bare cock. Yuri takes ahold of the back of Otabek’s neck and presses their lips together harshly, slipping his tongue in as soon as he can.

They stay like that for a while, messily grinding against one another until Yuri finally breaks the kiss and settles his forehead against Beka’s, their eyes locking as they pant against one another. Yuri’s gaze falls down the length of their bodies and he watches them move together, soft whines falling from his lips as he rocks against Beka’s cock faster. His eyes flick back up to his partners. “You can look, you know.” It’s refreshing and instantly calming that Yuri hasn’t lost his cocky attitude. “Your cock is so hard, Beka.”

Otabek finally lets his eyes follow the length of Yuri’s body, his hands gripping tightly onto Yuri’s tiny waist. He’s seen Yuri shirtless a bunch of times, looked at his muscular and flat chest unashamedly, but this feels much more private. His eyes trail down lower and Otabek smooths his hands over Yuri’s lower stomach, feeling the soft hair there, something that had increased when Yuri had started taking T. Otabek lets one of his hands slip lower, trailing his fingers through Yuri’s pubic hair before tentatively dipping lower and brushing over the sensitive nub there.

The reaction is immediate, Yuri’s whole body flinches and a whirl of breath falls over his lips, his back arching into Otabek. “Sorry. Really sensitive.” Otabek gives Yuri a warm smile before he focuses his attention back down. Yuri’s skin is still incredibly soft, something Otabek loves, but this time when he lets his fingertips brush over him, it’s a little more forceful and focused. The low moan from Yuri is encouraging and Otabek starts to move his fingers in slow circles, avoiding immediate pressure on him and choosing instead to focus on the soft area around it, fingers occasionally nudging and brushing against the sensitive spot. It’s hard to do from this angle because his wrist is bent uncomfortably, but Yuri seems to notice and quickly removes himself from Otabek’s lap and flops down beside him on the bed. Otabek has to laugh because the act is just so Yuri.

Otabek turns on his side and presses close to Yuri, his hand teasingly drawing patterns at the bottom of Yuri’s stomach. Yuri tilts his head to the side locks eyes with Otabek as he slips a hand down between his legs, decidedly ignoring Otabek’s own hand on his stomach. There’s a small smirk on his lips, along with some spit that’s making them look slick and completely kissable. Yuri’s head tips back and his mouth opens and Otabek’s eyes quickly snap down to see what he’s missing.

Yuri is touching himself, that much is evident, but it’s mesmerising to watch. He’s using two fingers split into a V to gently run along the sides of his dick, already swollen and hard. Otabek hadn’t thought of that before, the idea that Yuri very much can get and is hard, and it makes him swallow the spit collecting in his mouth from watching. He can feel his own cock throbbing and grinds against Yuri’s thigh to relieve some of the pressure, only to have Yuri whining softly dipping his fingers downwards. When they return to their previous motions, they’re slick; Otabek can tell from the shiny fluid coating them. He lets one of his hands move over to the other side of Yuri and hovers above him, kissing at his stomach as his hips jerk upwards.

Otabek kisses sloppily against Yuri’s lower stomach until he begins to spread his legs, letting Otabek slip between them. He’s still touching himself, but at what seems a leisurely pace, not in any attempt to get himself off before Otabek has his hands on him. The last kiss Otabek leaves is right on Yuri’s public bone, buried a little in the coarse hair there, and then Yuri is taking his hand away from himself and instead running it through the longer part of Otabek’s hair, tugging his head up slightly. Yuri is squirming against the sheets, his eyes wide and nervous as he looks down at Otabek between his spread thighs. “Are you okay?” The words are soft and near whispered, but Yuri nods tipping his head back against the pillows at the head of the bed and looking toward the ceiling. “My beautiful boyfriend.” Otabek breathes, and finally Yuri is pulling Otabek’s head forward, shuddering as his fingers tighten in his hair.

Otabek has no experience with this act, so at this point it’s mostly trial and error, but he remembers everything Yuri had been doing when touching himself and tries to copy the motions with his mouth. Otabek knows how sensitive the tip of Yuri’s dick is, so he avoids that and instead chooses to let his tongue move around it, carefully making small circles and rubbing against the sides. Yuri seems appreciative of it when he slowly starts rocking his hips into the motion, chasing Otabek’s tongue. There’s more than enough of Yuri to suck, too, so he closes his lips around him and suckles softly, listening to Yuri’s insistent cursing above him. “Fucking hell, Beka. Beka- fuck- I-” Yuri is all stutters and loud pants as he shudders beneath his boyfriend, jerking his hips up against his mouth. Otabek slips his arms under Yuri’s thighs and grips as his hips, encouraging him more to fuck up into his face and digging his nails into the taut skin stretched over his hipbones.

As if it’s even possible, every little sound Yuri is making makes his own cock harder, now flush against his stomach beneath him, trapped between the sheets and his own body. It’s absurdly hot in Otabek’s bedroom and he can feel how easily his cock slips against his own stomach, a mixture of sweat and precome making everything deliciously slick as he ruts against the harsh sheets beneath him. Thankfully, unlike Yuri, Otabek isn’t as sensitive, because he’s one hundred percent certain that if he was, he would have lost his shit by now and come all over the sheets beneath him.

It’s bizarre how much Otabek is affected by this, just by pleasuring Yuri and listening to him practically wailing above him, but when both of Yuri’s hands clamp down hard at the back of his skull and tug him forward, Otabek’s hips start to move of their own accord, eliciting moan after moan from him through no control of his own. He can feel Yuri’s thighs tensing on either side of him, hear his breath repeatedly catching in his throat and can feel how desperately he’s shaking, his back arching off the sheets. Otabek physically has to let go of one of Yuri’s hips and grip his cock, fisting it tightly.

“Gonna’ come, gonna’ come, Beka-”

Otabek wants to encourage him, tell Yuri how utterly gorgeous he looks like this, how fucking lucky he is to have Yuri as his boyfriend, how much he’s enjoying sucking Yuri off, he really does, but he can’t because Yuri has a near death-grip on him, his hips coming off the bed completely as Otabek continues to lick and suck around him. Yuri’s whole body goes taut, shaking furiously before it hits him, one sharp, shrill moan leaving him before his body shudders in waves, keeping Otabek’s mouth firmly in place with a surprisingly loud “Don’t fucking stop.”.

So he doesn’t, he keeps sucking and teasing the soft skin around Yuri’s dick until Yuri’s hips jerk unpleasantly and he’s dragged away and immediately up to Yuri’s mouth. Yuri’s hand goes straight to Otabek cock, immediately stroking him as he slips his tongue in his mouth, not caring at all if he can taste himself. Yuri feels grossly sticky between his legs, but Otabek is whining into his open mouth, fucking the tight fist Yuri has provided.

There’s no warning from Otabek, only a few out of time thrusts and then a low moan to let him know that he’s coming. Yuri can feel it against his stomach, only adding to the need for him to shower, but he doesn’t mind, Beka can always shower with him. He doesn’t stop stroking Otabek through it until he begins to slump against Yuri, both of them feeling boneless and sated. Yuri lets go of his hold of Otabek to shift them into a more comfortable position, letting him lay his head on Yuri’s chest.

Otabek curls against him, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s stomach and pulling him as close as he can, making Yuri smile as he brushes Otabek’s hair from his eyes.

“Worth the wait?”

Yuri laughs, sweeping his hand backwards through the hair he’d just smoothed out, making it fall forward and stick to Otabek’s forehead. Otabek huffs, the hair barely moving from the sweat coating it before he nuzzles back into Yuri, feeling comfortable and content in his arms.

“I love you, Yura.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
